1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightweight tarpaulin or cover sheet which is adapted to be draped over an object or superimposed on a surface area, and more specifically, relates to a tarpaulin incorporating a novel grommet and weighting structure which will enable the tarpaulin to be readily utilized as an outdoor cover, drop cloth, lawn cleanup sheet and numerous other applications even under relatively adverse environmental conditions.
Tarpaulins or cover cloths are widely employed for diverse purposes, both indoors and outdoors, for the covering of various objects or surfaces. In particular, although not limited thereto, tarpaulins are frequently employed as both indoor and outdoor coverings for furnishings such as lawn and patio furniture and barbecues, as drop cloths for painting, and also as cleaning sheets for the accumulation and the removal of lawn trash such as leaves, grass and shrubbery cuttings or the like. Additionally, tarpaulins have found widespread use in the covering of luggage being transported on the roof of motor vehicles, and can also be employed as outdoor tablecloths, picnics or beach blankets.
Frequently, especially when used for outdoor applications, tarpaulins are constructed of a generally water-repellant canvas material which is rather heavy and difficult to maneuver, and is not completely moisture-impervious while also being difficult to clean. More recently, in lieu of canvas tarpaulins, plastic sheeting has come into extensive use, in which the plastic material is generally stronger and more tear-resistant than canvas, and is also lighter in weight and moisture-impervious. However, the lightweight construction of plastic sheeting, especially when used outdoors, necessitates that these incorporate weighted components which will prevent them from being disarranged or carried out by the wind or other extraneous forces imposed therein by the elements. Often this necessitates that the tarpaulins or cover sheets incorporate grommets which enable the edges or corners of the tarpaulins to be anchored down to ground stakes or other weighted objects, and at times provide gripping components to facilitate the carrying of the tarpaulins. Occasionally, old tablecloths, rather than being discarded, are employed as tarpaulins or drop cloths. However, such old tablecloths are frequently rather unsightly, cannot be easily cleaned and absorb moisture so as to thereby restrict their use to only specific applications.
In order to eliminate the limitations and shortcomings encountered in currently available tarpaulins, irrespective as to whether these are constituted of canvas material, cloth or plastic sheeting, the present invention contemplates the provision of a unique and strong lightweight tarpaulin, which is inexpensive, and which is preferably constituted of a fiber-reinforced thermoplastic film material, which incorporates corner or edge grommet structure and weighted components detachably fastenable to the structures so as to ensure that the tarpaulins will not be displaced or carried off in response to extraneous forces caused by the elements, while concurrently allowing for the easy handling thereof during use, particularly when employed for outdoor purposes, such as the accumulation and removal of lawn trash constituted of leaves, grass or shrubbery cuttings and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, many patent publications disclose and described dropcloths or tarpaulins which may be employed for numerous indoor and outdoor applications.
Thus, Dinsmore U.S. Pat. No. 19,689 discloses a tarpaulin or canvas cover sheet which is adapted to be superimposed on a haystack to protect the latter from rain. The edges of the sheet incorporate shrinkable elastic ground connections which may have pins attached thereto so as to enable the latter to be driven into the ground and to retain the tarpaulin in position irrespective of the application of extraneous forces, such as wind. Cover sheets of that type, however, are extremely heavy and cumbersome, and only suitable for limited outdoor use, while not being readily maneuverable by a user.
Witney U.S. Pat. No. 84,453 discloses a hay cap or cover sheet having edges which are turned over to provide reinforcements, and having eyelets formed therein to allow for the insertion therethrough of anchoring members and ropes to retain the cover sheet or tarpaulin on a hay stack.
Duram U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,920 discloses a weather cover or sheet structure wherein the edges thereof include strips or lashes projecting therefrom, and incorporating grommets which are adapted to provide connecting for ropes leading to ground anchoring stakes or pins.
Waltz U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,101 discloses a tarpaulin which includes edge and corner grommets and eyelets are adapted to be engaged by suitable fasteners, such as rope or the like, for tying the tarpaulin about an object, or anchoring the tarpaulin to the ground, with the tarpaulin structure being constituted of a relatively heavy canvas material. A similar type of structure is disclosed in Weber U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,571 wherein the reinforced edge portions of a canvas tarpaulin incorporate grommets adapted to form eyelets for the insertion therethrough of suitable anchoring components, such as rope or the like.
Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,027 discloses a plastic closure bushing constituted of a threaded member which may be inserted into the opening of a container wall. However, this type of structure is not readily applicable to a cover sheet or tarpaulin in a manner analogous to that provided for by the present invention.
Graves U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,876 discloses a weighted cover cloth or tarpaulin in which weighting material may be incorporated in the edge regions of the tarpaulin, such weighting material preferably being constituted of sand or other particulate material, and which is adapted to prevent the disarray of the covering by extraneous forces, such as people walking therein, vehicles, wind or the like. In this instance, the weighted material forms an integral and permanent component of the protective cover cloth, thereby rendering its use limited due to the heavy weight of the cover cloth or tarpaulin resulting therefrom.
Other types of tarpaulins or cover cloths which incorporate various kinds of anchoring devices, such as eyelets, grommets, lashes, slings or the like, are disclosed in Durham U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,408; Hensley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,200; Weber U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,570; Sebell U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,115; and Feuerer U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,351. None of the foregoing tarpaulins incorporate anchoring devices wherein weighted members are provided to prevent the inadvertent and unintended displacement or carrying off of the inventive lightweight tarpaulin due to extraneous forces and in which the anchoring devices are readily detachable from the main portion of the tarpaulin, to which they are detachably fastened through the intermediary of grommets incorporated into the tarpaulin structure, and wherein such weighted devices concurrently provides structure for easy handling of the tarpaulin.